


Future Library

by meoqie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Far Future, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/pseuds/meoqie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant future, libraries have all but been replaced with archives of information accessible through the internet. Except for one little forgotten library, tended by a single librarian, who tends the stacks in complete solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowerwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/gifts).



> For my wonderful HSWC vice-friendleader [Natalie](http://sunnebloume.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday dear! Of all your numerous and marvelous AU ideas, [this](http://sunnebloume.tumblr.com/post/100145935881/librarian-au-would-be-so-cute) one caught my interest the most. Hopefully I'll have time to do more with it in the future, but in the meantime I hope you like this little drabble.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Flip. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Flip.

The quiet noise of a page being turned perfectly accented the constant sound of the clock. Somewhere in between those noises was the sound of Jake’s heart, which he swore was beating at twice it’s usual pace.

This was the fifth time in a row Dirk had visited the little library. Five times in just as many days.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Thump.

The cardboard cover of the book hit the pages as the blond finished reading. From the first day Dirk had come here Jake marvelled at how quickly he could read. Jake himself pored over books as if they were a winding path through a jungle. Dirk zipped along like he was in an aeroplane above the trees.

“Is there anything else I could help you with today?”

So far their conversations had been limited to questions along those lines and Dirk’s brief replies.

“No, I think that’s everything I need.”

Dirk passed the book back to Jake. Their fingertips lightly touched.

“Thank you, Jake.”

Jake’s breath hitched before he remembered that he wore his name on a scuffed brass plaque clipped to his shirt.

“It’s no trouble. Not as if there’s anyone else here…”

He hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud. Dirk smiled wryly.

“Most people think they can access everything they need to know at the tap of a touch-screen. Getting information without a pop-up for baking products has been a breath of fresh air. It was feelin’ a little stale, you gotta burp the Tupperware every so often and all.”

Jake blinked. That was the most Dirk had ever said all at once.

“Oh! Of course. I mean… Tupperware?”

Dirk looked suddenly uncomfortable.

“Uh. Yeah. Never mind. I’ll see you around.”

“Right… Actually, Dirk…”

The blond paused, turning to face Jake.

Oh dear. Well now he had his attention, he’d better say something.

“Would you perhaps like to accompany me to dinner some evening?”

Jake couldn’t see behind those peculiar shades Dirk was almost always wearing, but he could tell from the movement of the rest of his face that his eyes had just widened.

“... are you asking me on a date?”

“Er. Yes?”

Jake was awarded with a proper smile, which vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

“Incidentally, I’m free tonight. And you don’t seem to have anything going on here…”

Jake tried to suppress a wide grin and failed.

“As it so happens, my only customer was _just_ leaving.”


End file.
